


Stop that!

by TeaganMiaStaley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaganMiaStaley/pseuds/TeaganMiaStaley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a popular kid at high-school. He has tons of friends who practically worship him. Castiel on the other hand, is a 'dweeb' who hangs out with Micheal Miller, who the populars pick on. Micheal cops most of it, but sometimes they'l pick on Castiel. And whenever they do pick on Cas, it gets bad. One day, Dean watches as his minions beat up Castiel and there's a sudden urge to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop that!

"But _Dean_!" Charlie complains as Dean gets his graphics journal out of his locker. "You have to have a life outside of home you know!" she continues, "It's unhealthy to sit at home and do nothing!" Dean slams his locker, causing Charlie to jump. He turns to her, "I don't 'sit at home and do nothing'! I take care of Sam!" Sam is Deans little brother, his brother is only about three years younger than him, but he still feels like he needs to protect him. Well, he _knows_ he has to protect Sammy, from their father. "And anyway, i still play footy!" Dean yells, some people stop and stare at the most popular boy in school, arguing with a semi-popular lesbian girl. Charlie isn't as popular as Dean, but Dean still perfers her too the others that try to butt into his life. "But that doesn't co-o-ount" she weeps. "Please just come to the movies with me on Friday! I'll pay and all!" she exclaims, then she falls to a hush, "If you want to take Sam, that's fine." Dean swallows hard, turns his head and stares of into the distance. Dean is known to wonder of into space randomly wen he thinks. Charlie snaps her fingers in front of his face, waking him from his semi-sleep. "We'll see, i'll ask Sammy..." He turns and adjusts the lock on his locker so it's in place. Charlie grabs his shoulders and pulls him to face her, "Cool! Walk to my place after school on Friday!" She jumps up and down happily and plants a kiss on his cheek. Dean grins at her goofiness and watches her sprint to catch up to her friend Anna.

 

After the bell rings to signify the end of period 5, he walks out of the room and turns a corner. When in the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of some long-ish brown hair; undoubtedly his brother. He turns and strides over to his brother. Sam doesn't even notice Dean sneaking behind him, but Sam's girlfriend Jessica does. She grins and trys not to laugh. "What?" he hears Sam ask her, but he doesn't need an answer once Dean has gabbed Sam in the rib and he lets out a sort of screech. He turns to see Dean beaming above him. "You scared the shit out of me Dean!" he punches his brother playful. "I surrender!" Dean holds his hands up to protect his face. "Ha-ha" Sams face goes serious, "what do you want, I've got a class."

"Charlie invited us to the movies." Dean says plainly

"But dad-"

"But, nothing. We need to get away from dad for once" Dean says quietly this time.

"Fine."

"Okay!" Dean Smacks Sams back with force and walks of to his next class.

 

"Crowley get your ass over here!" Dean yells across the hallway, he walks over to Crowley who's pushing Micheal Miller, a regular for Crowley and his minions. Of course, everyone clears a path. No-one wants to mess with Dean Winchester. He grabs Crowley by the collar and pulls him of Micheal and pushes him against a wall. "The hell-" Crowley starts but shuts up when he see's Dean towering over him. "I said" he lowers his voice, "come here" He pushes Crowley against the wall once more and lets go. "Now follow me" he says sternly. Crowley nods slowly and starts to follow Dean into an empty classroom. Dean sits on one of the tables  with his feet resting on the chair. Crowley walks in front of him and sits in one of the seats. "Now," Dean starts, "why were you beating him up?" Crowley stutters for a seconds, fumbling for an answer, "I was-" 

"No. I told you no more!" Dean slams his fist onto the table in front of a cowering Crowley. "He's already told the principle. We're already being watched!" Dean stands, "just don't beat him. Do Someone else, Garth or something" He walks out of the room, feeling real pissed. 


End file.
